Stephine Rosewater Patterson
Name Stephine Rosewater Being Shadow Zombie Spouse Bradley Patterson Affilations Spike the Hawk , Maze the Cat , Judith the Kritian , Tisha the Kritian , Her Friends , Station Square Police Department , Former Affliations Shadow Zombies , Victor Spout (Former Spouse) Gender Female Age N/A Allignment Hero First Appearence : Station Square Heroes Current Appearence Spike the Hawk The Final Act Upcoming Appearence Throwback Generations stephine is a female character a shadow zombie who is the only shadow zombie who is not a villain though rena did played the non villain role temporany, Station Square Heroes Stephine first appeared as she has been settled in station square for a few months on station square heroes from getting away from her fellow shadow zombies after witnessing their feast on people, also breaking her engagement with victor spout another shadow zombie who has took a plant monster from a dwarf planet to feed people to it, stephine has made friends and has worked at a high school stephine also has a human boyfriend named duncan raines jeb stephines brother visited stephine reminding her that she can't escape her bloodline and threatened to kill anyone she cares about, the shadow zombies suceeded in there a friend of stephine who is also a fellow teacher was killed by shadow zombie creatures another was a high school student of stephines another were another high school students , stephine however decided to break up with duncan saying that being with her will put him in danger of being killed next by her fellow beings duncan later left however though duncan was killed by another shadow zombie named rena anyway at the emerald coast hotel, stephine later at the mystic ruins discovers an ancient temple where an orb light appears appearently wanting stephine to follow it to the temple Spike the Warehawk Unleashed Stephine appears on Spike The Hawk Season 5 where now her hair is even longer with curls she meets spike the hawk , who came back after a loss battle to kyro stephines older brother aka leader of the shadow zombies they joined forces to fight her fellow shadow zombies , they fought a few shadow zombies including 1 shadow zombie lizard like creature who can speak, as they fought against them she was unaware that her brother kyro sent them there as a distraction so that their other shadow zombie minions can kill innocent civilans of tokyo , but by time they got back to station square they see suddenly maze the cat returns to station square also a young woman named janet wademan befriends them who have been hiding a few kids in a basement from being harmed by the shadow zombie creatures , stephine listens to her mentioning sightings of spikes mom's ghost roaming around looking for a desceandant , janet reveals that stephine is a descandant of spikes late mom , stephine gets a visit from victor spout saying they should both find some artifats at red mountain stephine refuses at first but victor said it's only a temporany allyship so stephine agrees so they find it, Spike the Hawk Fugitives stephine is in soleanna with spike and everyone and is now close friends with ton's father bradley Stillwater Chronicles 3 stephine and bradley are now romantically involved , Spike the Hawk Vs the Shadow Zombies the final battle against her fellow shadow zombies is on , after a fight with victor stephine suceeds in killing victor Spike the Hawk Redemption stephine and bradley are now married they have one child a half human and half shadow zombie boy Spike the Hawk Crisis On Two Earths stephine fights a doppleganger of herself from a mirrored version of earth Spike the Hawk Rise of Vazard stephine visits the vanessa mercer adult toy shop where she feels the urge for sex with her husband bradley patterson also she fights against a new enemy named vazard Spike the Hawk Planet Kritian/Reboot stephine is the one characters who arrives in tokyo japan also she fights against a new villain named neux the naitirk and also a former army buddy of her husband Spike the Hawk The Multiverse Box the dopplegangers of earth 3 return but this time other dopplegangers of other alternate universes also show up Spike the Hawk The Final Act due to fan request stephine's personality is changed to a more dark personality stephine decides to retire from her shadow zombie roots but quickly comes out of retirement after getting a job offer from a new agency called M.A.S.K Trivia Stephine was originally gonna be a black female as seen on an early version of a station square heroes trailer but that idea was scrapped Stephine has not mentioned Duncan ever since Station Square Heroes nor she's unaware of him being killed by rena but it's quite possible victor placed a memory lapse of her to make her forget that she ever knew someone named duncan despite stephine being a popular character on the spike the hawk fanbase she still gets minor crictism for being too soft and fans requested for stephine to have a plot where she becomes a villain , though on the final season of spike the hawk some of that fan request was answered since stephines personality was changed Stephine has never heard of a foot rub up until her human husband bradley gave her one, stephine can also sing real good she even sung a parody version of santa baby called bradley baby